Fairy tales do come true
by ponys5
Summary: Disclaimer: Characters except for Laura disclaimer for Nick and Tess' vows and binding bit :) Tess goes to the city for a few months when she's gone finds out she's pregnant with Nicks child and she doesn't know how to tell him...


He turns around as she walks along the crunching gravel. He smiles he hasn't seen this beautiful woman for so long. She smiles after seeing him smile. As she approaches him he just stands there looking at her the way her body curves and how beautiful her hair blows in the wind and that smile there's no way to describe that except for bubbly beautiful and bright. She looks at the way his perfect form leans against his car with his arms structured and so detailed in the form of no other. She looks at his face his gorgeous eyes and that smile is built so well.

She says "Nick are you going to stand there all day and look at me. Or give me a hug after 4 months of not seeing me?" He smirks and hugs her. His embrace is so strong that she never wants to let go that she wants to be in his embrace forever. She already knows the answer but she

asks anyway "Hey. Nick….Are we….Are we still a thing?"

He looks at her he can feel pain in his heart as she asked this. He could see pain in her eyes as she stopped smiling that bubbly smile.

He says "No were not Tess I mean after 4 months of no contact with me you still expect us to be a thing? Did you expect to walk back into my life again? That we would be back on track happy as a loving couple? Well no were not Tess.

"She looks at him with tears in her eyes "Nick I needed to think." He hates hurting her.

He reply's "Well to be honest Tess McLeod you always need time to think and I'm sick of it."

She turns around and walks away. As soon as she was out of sight she starts running tears flowing one after the other of hurt and pain. She loves him and always will there's no other. Thoughts rush through her mind why was I so stupid to run away from him like I always do. She runs inside and upstairs to her old room. That she has missed so much she crashes onto her old bed crying. Touching her stomach wanting to tell Nick that she has a little baby inside of her his beautiful little baby inside of her growing stronger and stronger every day she always dreamt of having a baby with Nick but not like this she wanted to be happy with him and married. Claire walks into the car port and notices Tess' little orange VW there. She forms a smile and goes looking for Nick because she suspected that will be were she is. She approaches Nick. Nick looks at her his eyes were red and sad looking from crying. He just hates hurting Tess so much. He hates seeing her beautiful blue eyes cry. He hates how the timing is never right for them. And he just wants to be with her no one else and he just wants her in his embrace. Even though Laura has given him everything he still wants Tess and doesn't know how to tell Lo.

Claire looks at him "Are you right mate?"

Nick looks back at Claire "No I'm not I've hurt her again Claire. I just hate how the timing is never right for us. I hate how she's always gotta run away and think. I love her so much but I'm scared it times get though is she gonna run off? That's where Lo is different I know I've gotta tell her soon."

Claire hugs him "It'll get easier I promise the timing will be right soon enough ok." He nods

"Thanks Claire but will the timing ever be right?"

She shrugs "I'm guessing she's in her room."

He nods. Claire walks up the old Drovers stairs of her home thinking about how many times she's ran after Tess up them. She approaches Tess' room and knocks on the door. Thinking how there's no drama when Tess isn't around and that it just doesn't feel like home when she's not there.

Tess sniffles and whispers "come in." Claire walks in and smiles at her sister.

Tess fakes a smile "I've missed you." Claire sits next to her baby sister and hugs her. Tess try's not to cry but she can't help it she cry's and cry's until there's nothing else to come out. Nothing else to cry about. She stops.

Claire looks at her "I love you. He hates hurting you. You know that don't you?"

Tess looks at Claire "Then why does he keep doing it."

"Because you keep hurting him Tess."

Tess walks out the door and down to the horse stables. There stands her beautiful white horse Oscar she smiles to herself as she approaches him

"Well ad least someone missed me around her hey boy."

He gives a snort and a neigh. Tess gives him a kiss and saddles him up. She hops on him and thinks to herself this is what I really missed you big fella and maybe the girls to and defiantly my beautiful niece who is surely to be home from school soon. She sets of on Oscar. A few hours pass. Tess rides back just in time as Claire has picked up Charlotte from the bus stop. She hops off Oscar. She walks out to the car. Charlotte leaps out of the car quicker then lighting as she sees Tess. Her beautiful blue eyes light up and a huge smile forms across her face.

"TESS, AUNTY TESS!." She yells. Tess smiles.

Charlotte runs over to her as she jumps into Tess' arms Tess spins them around "I've missed you gorgeous."

Charlotte smiles "I've missed you too." She puts Charlotte down.

It becomes night Tess sits outside watching the stars "How do I tell him Mum how give me sign give me anything." A star shoots across the sky. Tess closes her eyes and makes a wish "Please accept the baby please accept me." Tess goes off to bed she decided she wasn't hungry she new it wasn't healthy for the baby. But she felt so bad about today and all she wanted was to be held in Nicks embrace again. She walks into a house Wilgul she had a little girl wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. She walks into the lounge room there was a red head woman Sally with three children sitting around her and one on the way. Nick walks inside he ignores Tess and the baby and kisses her Sally. He then turns around and looks at me he points to the door

"OUT!" He yells at me. She wakes up as the little baby is having a party. She smiles as her baby wiggles and jiggles around. She hates how Nick has missed all this stuff. She thinks she better tell him soon because she will probably start showing over the next couple of months even weeks. She lays there awake for the next three hours it comes to 6:00am she hears Meg down stairs cooking as well as Claire and Alex awake. Tess walks out on the cold timber floor. She walks downstairs.

Charlotte yells "MORNING AUNTY TESS!" Tess smiles and kisses her on the head. She gets a wiff of the oily bacon eggs and sausages. She races upstairs and straight into the bathroom. She leans over the toilet and starts vomiting. It echoes out through the house. Claire makes her way up the stairs.

She approaches the bathroom door and leans on the frame "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Tess sits next to the toilet and leans on the wall. Tears flow down her face "I'm pregnant. Yes its Nicks. No he doesn't know either."

Claire asks "How many months?"

Tess reply's "4 months tomorrow."

Claire nods "So it happened just before you left." Tess nods.

Nick walks in the door "Where Tess?"

Alex points upstairs while he's got a mouthful of food. Nick walks upstairs he calls out to Tess.

Claire walks out of the bathroom "She's in there you two need to talk."

Nick nods. He walks into the bathroom and sees Tess sitting next to the toilet with her head in her hands.

"Unwell?" She nods."Claire said we need to talk?"

Tess didn't want to tell him now why does my sister always open her big mouth. Tess shakes her head and she gets up and walks out. I should of told him why didn't I grr your so stupid sometimes Tess. Nick stands there in the bathroom he sits on the edge of the bath. A tear falls down his cheek he thinks how everything has changed between him and Tess. We used to and could talk about anything now if we have a problem we don't go to each other anymore. Tess gets dressed she stands in front of the mirror. She missed standing in front of that mirror every morning and wearing baggy farm clothes. She smirks to herself. She touches her stomach

"It'll be ok little one. I promise." She walks out of her room she walks downstairs and outside breathing in the fresh air the smell of home to her and shouldn't let Nick ruin it. She smiles.

Jodi and Becky walk over to her "Hello."

Tess turns around with a smile "Hello." They hug.

Jodi says "We have so much to catch up on." Tess nods and smiles. She walks out to the horse yard there was Dave the man who she once loved but hurt him anyway. The man who she was once engaged to but realized he wasn't the one she wanted to be with forever but yet it was Nick. Maybe it was a mistake maybe she should of married maybe he was the better option Dave the better option yeah right.

Dave walks over to her "Tess hello."

Taking Tess from her train of thoughts about whose better. "Um hello."

Dave hugs her and smiles "It's so good to see you."

She nods "Yeah you to." She walks off to see Claire.

Claire looks at her "Did you tell him?"

Tess shakes her head "It's so hard to tell him."

Claire reply's "Isn't this what you wanted?" Tess walks away. She climbs up onto Oscar after saddling him up. She rides the paddocks that lead to Wilgul. She decides she's going to tell him before it's too late. She approaches the door of Wilgul. She knocks a black headed woman answers it she had green eyes and a pretty smile. She had too much make-up on as well

she says "Hello I'm Laura Jones." Tess thinks this must be Dave's new girlfriend but he's with Sally. Maybe they broke up yep that's what it is he's getting over Sally with Laura.

"Is Nick around?"

Laura smirks "He was going around to Drovers or something."

Tess looks at her "Um so why are you here in Nick's house?"

"Oh hasn't he told you I'm his girlfriend. 2 months yesterday."

Tess says "Oh." She climbs onto Oscar she rides off tears streaming down her face. Why didn't he tell me did he not want to hurt me? Well guess what Nicholas you've hurt me more then ever before. I go away for 4 months two months in and you're with somebody. You didn't even actually break up with me or anything. She approaches the horse stables and climbs off Oscar. She strops of to find Nick she finds him with Alex working on Charlotte's cubby. Tess watches Nicks arm move backwards and forwards as he saws at the wood. The way his muscles tense and then she spots the hot sweat that gives him his glow of his gorgeousness. She smirks to herself.

Alex looks up "Hello Tess. I haven't actually given you a hug. She smiles. He gives her a hug. Nick carry's on with his work and pretends to Tess isn't there.

Alex asks "So what do you want?"

"Ah can I talk to Nick please. In private if you don't mind." Alex nods and walks off to find Claire.

Nick turns around from his work "What do you want?"

Her eyes get teary because she was so frustrated at him "Why didn't you tell me you were basically cheating on me?" He looks at he confused. "Oh come on Nick don't play dumb with me why didn't you tell me about Laura Jones who wears too much make-up and just isn't your type?"

"So now you know my type you're just like my Mother always playing match maker with me. Telling me whose good enough for me and who's not. Well Tess you had your chance to be good enough. But you ran away like you always do. You still act like a little teenager that is where Laura is different."

Tess looks at him and yells "Yeah well I don't want anything to do with you anymore. And you know what you're just like your Father no actually your worse."

Nick yells "Good."

Tess yells "Great." She walks off. She races upstairs and into her room. Chucking all he clothes into her bag out of the cupboard that she only unpacked yesterday. She writes three letters one to Claire, Charlotte and Nick. She places them on her bed. She races downstairs with her bags and chucks them into little VW. She gets in and speeds off. Tears stream down her face as the baby moves around. "I'm sorry little one I'm sorry." Claire didn't get in until 6:00pm from mustering a couple of calves from Skinny Jims she walks in the door.

Charlotte runs from the lounge "Mummy, Mummy aunty Tess is gone." Alex then walks out of and plants a kiss on Claire's lips.

Claire looks at Charlotte "How do you know she's gone?"

Charlotte gets a sad look on her face "Her cars gone and I haven't seen her all afternoon." Claire walks upstairs and into Tess' room Charlotte follows on behind. Claire sees the three letters on the bed. She hands Charlotte the one addressed to her. Claire opens hers

"Dear Claire sorry I'm leaving you with just a letter and no goodbye.

I can't be around him for another second we had an argument about Laura his Mrs.

I love you. I was going to tell him but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He seems happy. Call me or I will call you whatever Love you xx Tess."

Charlottes still reading hers Claire looks at her

"Come here honey I'll read it for you." She nods

"Dear my princess I'm sorry we didn't get to spend anytime together to do our girly things

I'm sorry for just leaving you again with no goodbye.

Just like last time. Aunty Tess just needs some more thinking time.

It won't for long I promise. I know I said that last time to but this time I mean it ok.

You may not believe any of that. But always remember I love you Charlotte

no matter what happens I think about you every day. Love Aunty Tess xx."

Charlotte jumps off Claire's lap and runs to her room she slams the door and crashes on her bed crying. Claire walks down stairs and sits on the couch with Alex.

She cuddles into him and starts crying "How could she do this again to all of us? Especially Charlotte."

Alex hugs her and kisses the top of her head "I love you gorgeous she will be back before you know it." Claire sniffels and nods. Tess is still driving. She planned to hopefully get to the city that night or early the next morning. She starts missing Nick and regrets not telling him about the baby. She regrets it all. But why couldn't her just tell her about Laura. She starts to wonder am I really like his Mother? It comes to morning Nick drives around to Drovers just like every morning. He walks into the kitchen. As he approaches Alex and Claire at the table Claire hands him the letter. He opens it

"I'm sorry for running again I can't be around you any longer.

All you ever do is hurt me. I tried to love you we tried to make it

work but the timing is just always wrong. Oh and gee thanks for

cheating on me. If you want to contact me I will be in the city.

I'm sorry if I ever hurt you Nick. Oh and I am nothing like your Mother. Tess"

He looks at Claire with anger on his face"This is just like her always running from her problems. She's so selfish I don't want her in my life ever again."

Claire looks back at him "You can't just shut her out Nick."

"Yes I can and I will."He starts walking out the door. Claire looks at Alex. He raises his eyebrows. Claire gets out of her seat and runs after Nick

"Nick wait. You can't just shut her out it's not that easy. I didn't want to tell you. But she's pregnant Nick with your baby she's just to bloody god damn scared and stubborn to tell you herself. She's scared your just going to shut her out and not want anything to do with her all the baby. Nick she loves you."

Nick opens the door of his Ute "Yeah if she really loves me she will bloody tell me herself." He gets in and speeds off. Tess arrives in the city at the Simon and Briony's house. Before she gets out of the car she starts crying. Her heart hurts Nick sure did hit it hard this time. The baby moves which makes her cry even more.

Briony walks out as Tess gets out of the car "Missed me to much Tess?" Tess nods. Briony looks at the red rings around Tess' eyes "Bullshit something's going on. Simon I'm going for a drive with Tess"

He yells "Righto." Tess jumps in the passenger's seat. She loved having Briony as a close friend she new she could tell her anything and she wouldn't be judged by her.

Tess looks at her "I came back because of Nick he just likes to hurt me." Tess' eyes start to water "And I'm pregnant."She starts to cry

Briony says "Really Tess. I'm guessing it's his and he doesn't want anything to do with it."

Tess shakes her head "He actually doesn't know unless Claire told him." Nick drives into Wilgul he sits in his car. Thinking how he's hurt Tess. He's always wanted a child with her. But that was before he met Laura. Maybe I don't really love her and I should be with Tess and our baby. I wonder how many months she is. Laura walks out and approaches his car window. Pulling Nick from his train of thoughts. He looks at her yeah maybe Tess is right she does wear too much make-up and maybe she isn't my type.

Laura has a sad look on her face "Nick I'm...I'm um. Nick interrupts her

"Don't say it just don't." "Don't say what?" He gets teary I don't need you pregnant to."

"Nick I'm not pregnant. I was going to say I'm leaving you we just aren't working. I know I'm just a replacement for Tess. I can't make you happy because I'm not Tess. Only she can make you happy. I'm sorry that's just how I feel."

He nods "Go please just go." She nods as she already packed her stuff up and put it into her car she drives off. Nick sits in his car for another hour crying. Thinking how could you be so stupid you idiot. Hurting Tess now Lo hurting the two women who have tried to give you everything.

Briony says "Go home now and tell him go. I'll just get out her and you can drive home tell him Tess."

Tess nods "But he hates me."

Briony shakes her head "You don't know until you tell him. He loves you to bits I know he does he would be crazy if he didn't. So what if you had a bad argument all couples do don't they."

"He said I was like his Mother."

Briony smirks and stops the car "Go." Tess nods as Briony gets out. She hops back into the drivers seat and drives home. She smiles to herself maybe the timing is now right. Nick smiles a little baby with Tess McLeod woah that's gonna be a though little tacker. He giggles to himself. Our baby will be gorgeous because Tess is the Mother and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if she does need thinking time all the time. It comes to night Tess pulls over because she was getting tired. She smiles I can't wait to see Nick and tell him. I hope hell take me back. She drifts of to sleep. Morning comes Tess wakes up just as the sun shone onto her. She looks around and realizes she just out of Gungellan she starts driving she so happy she will be home soon.

Nick walks into Drovers "Me and Laura broke up. I'm driving to the city to get Tess and bring her home."

Claire gets up to give him a hug "That's the best thing you've said all week."

He nods and smiles "I know." Nick walks back out and drives off. Tess' VW passes him. He spins around in his Ute and starts beeping the horn at her. She pulls over as he does to. They both get out smiling

"Nick I'm pregnant. It's yours to and if you don't want any... Nick interrupts her and walks closer

"Tess McLeod I love you so much and that baby growing inside of you is ours. And I want to be there for you the baby and everything in between. Even if you do need thinking time all the time."

Tess smiles "Really?"

He nods "Yes really. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box

"Teresa Charlotte McLeod will you marry me?"

She asks "what about Laura?"

"Tess we broke up. Now is that a yes."

She smiles "Yes." He pops the ring on her finger he gets up and picks Tess up and spins her around.

He kisses her "I love you I love you I love you."

She giggles "I love you too."

5 months later it's another one of those hot summers day on Drovers. Tess has been moving into Wilgul.

Nick walks into the Drovers kitchen "Hello beautiful."

Tess smiles hello."

Claire smiles "I'm glad you two sorted your shit out."

Tess and Nick giggle "Guess what Nick I'm supposed to be due today."

Nick smiles "I know."

Tess gets up out of her seat and walks over to the sink. She feels a wet substance dripping down her leg. She looks down. Claire and Nick look at each other then at Tess.

Tess smiles "My water broke."

Nick smiles "I'll ring the hospital."

Tess smiles and nods. Nick rings the hospital he gets put on hold. Tess screams a she feels a contraction come on. 5 minutes later another comes.

Tess looks at Claire "I delivered your baby now it's time for you to deliver mine."

Claire smiles and nods Nick slams the phone down as Tess screams out his name in pain she squeezes his hand.

Clair says "There's no was where gonna make it to the hospital. This bay is coming fast and it's coming now."

Nick nods Jodi and Becky walk in as they see Tess lying on the kitchen floor leaning against the cupboard with Nick squeezing her hand. They look at each other.

Claire looks at them "alright girls I need some hot water and towels."

They nod and run around like a headless chook. The baby's head starts coming out as Tess pushes and screams

"I hate you Nick." She squeezes his hand harder. He gets teary he didn't like seeing Tess in pain either

"I'm sorry I put you through this."

Claire smiles "One more push."

Tess pushes as the bay pops out. They hear a cry. Nick cuts his baby's umbilical cord as they wrap her up and hand her to Tess. Nick sits back down next to her.

Tess smiles "I don't really hate you Nick. What are we going to name her?"

Nick smiles "Louise Ruth Ryan."

Tess nods "Perfect."

Claire smiles "Louise after me?"

Nick and Tess look at each other then back at Claire and nod. Claire smiles 3 months go by. Tess stands in front of the mirror in the most beautiful white dress ever. She hears the music playing outside.

Claire and Charlotte walk in. "Are you ok?" Tess smiles and nods she walks down stairs Jodi hands Tess her flowers. Nick smiles as he hears True believers come on by Darius Rucker. First of all Jodi walks up the ails then Becky. Alex smiles as Claire walks up the ails in boots and the beautiful bridesmaids dress she helped Tess pick out. Then Charlotte in her little white dress with a purple ribbon. Alex and Claire look at each other and giggle as she races up the ails. As Tess walks down the ails Nick smiles to himself

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Teresa Charlotte McLeod and Nicholas Garry Ryan. If there is any one here today who disagrees then forever hold our peace"

Beth waits about 5 seconds before she continues

"Tess and Nick will now share their vow's.

"Tess McLeod I take you as my wife. I pledge you my life...My muscle, my bone, my heart, my soul, from this moment forward. No drought, no famine, no sickness will break this bond, until we part in death and join together as one with the land."

"Nick Ryan, I take you as my husband. For you there is no more rain, for I am I will be your shelter. For you there is no more pain, for I will be your comfort. For you there is no cold, for I am your warmth. Form this moment forward, though we are to bodies, we are one soul, one heart. This is my vow."

Beth looks at them "Nick do you take Tess as your wife through health, sickness and death?"

Nick smiles "I do."

"Tess do you take Nick as your husband through health, sickness and death?"

Tess smiles "I do." Alex hands Nick Tess' ring

"With this ring, Tess, I bind myself to you." Tess gets Nick's ring

"With this ring, Nick, I bind myself to you."

Tess giggles as she puts Nick's ring on him. Beth claps her hands together

"You may kiss the bride." Nick bends down a little Tess cups he hands on his face they kiss the most magical kiss ever.

"I guess I can call you wifey now."

Tess giggles "I guess you can."

Claire hugs her little sister "I'm bloody happy for you."

Tess smiles "Thank you."

Nick and Tess smile as they look at each other. Everything was now perfect for them they had the most beautiful baby in the world they were now married. And soon enough they where going to be an aunt and uncle again yep turns out Claire's pregnant. What could go wrong yeah a lot of things but they are happy now and that is all that matters.

Tess kisses Nick "I love you."

Nick kisses his baby's for head then Tess

"I love you too."


End file.
